The Jewel Of Love
by jotskandc
Summary: It's mating season on Berk and Toothless it the only Nightfury. Hiccup finds a book describing the Legendary jewel of love that allows dragons of different species to mate together. So he, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly go to look for it, so they can give it to toothless.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the first story from the joint account of chrisfiggys and Phzxgames. Phzx wrote the hiccup part and chris wrote the toothless part, the storyline belonging to both writers. Now then, as chris always says, without further adue...**

Chapter 1

~Hiccup~

"Damnit Toothless!" Hiccup was tired of removing his dragon from the window. Whenever he did, there was always a wondering look on his face. It was mating season for dragons, and Hiccup was sorry for the guy because he was the only Nightfury in Berk. He decided to take a walk to blow off steam, like he usual. Though he had a more of a sad feeling, rather than an angry one. His dejected feeling only became worse when he saw his girlfriend and her dragon, Astrid and Stormfly. "Hey, why the long face?" she asked. I responded, "Toothless. Mating. That shit."

Astrid could almost feel Hiccup's pain. "I'm so sorry." Hiccup just walked away, feeling even worse than before. He unknowingly walked into the ancient library That used to be "off limits". He bumped into a shelf, and a book fell off. Hiccup picked up the book, thinking it would say "History of Berk" or something like that. Instead, the title said "Dragon Breeding" what a shitty turn of events, he thought to himself. Now the gods are trying to piss him off. How Great!

He opened the book and looked at the table of contents. Near the end, there was an article on dragon cross-breeding. He looked into it, and it was definitely possible, but it required a certain stone for it to work. Namely, the Jewel of Love. The stone was a pinkish-purple gem that is to be given to the female during "Alone time." I've got to find this, "Jewel of Love," I concluded, before mating season ends.

-o0o-

"Toothless, we're leavin' buddy." His dragon had a quizzical look on his face. "Oh, yeah, so, we're looking for this… thing, and I need your help." Toothless Jumped on top of Hiccup, and even though this was not usual, he took it a yes. "but it's in this land called, well I don't exactly remember." Toothless didn't seem to care. His dragon was ecstatic from all the "Mating Scents" given off by female dragons.

Astrid walked in, and as if on cue said, "Can I come with?" She had apparently overheard their little talk. "I'll bring Stormfly!" She commented. Hiccup was anxious saying, "Well, what are waiting for?!"

~Toothless~

I was excited to be going somewhere, anywhere, that wasn't Burk. I just couldn't take it anymore; it was like the gods were trying to spite me. I was constantly able to smell all the dragonesses on the island that needed a mate, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to have any of them. When I had first learned I was the only Nightfury it excited me more then made me sad. But now I knew why it was such a bad thing. I looked over at Stormfly next to me, of all the females that could have come with on this trip im glad that it was her.

She, unlike other dragons, actually understood how I felt, or at least tried to. Yet even with that it still wasn't the best arrangement because I could still smell the fact that she did not yet have a mate. It was a sweet smell, rather nice actually, and it, unlike the scents of some of the other females was more comforting then taunting. I was getting drawn into thought for about the hundredth time so I was glad for the distraction of hiccup pointing out an island and directing me to land on it.

The island wasn't very special, there was a beach surrounding it with a forest of trees in the middle. When we landed hiccup and Astrid started setting up camp. I was about to go help until I felt Stormfly tap me with her tail. As I turned to look I saw her bounding away, but she was able to shout, "Your it," over her shoulder before disappearing out of sight. I smiled playfully and bounded into the trees after her.

One thing I have learned about Stormfly is that she can be very stealthy when she wants to be, and right then was one of those times. I lost her quickly in the thick underbrush and had to relent to hopping from tree to tree. It did help that she had no natural camouflage in this landscape, but not much. After a little while I stopped trying as hard and decided to try and glide between trees. I fell the first few times but eventually I got the hang of it, and it was soon after that when I spotted her.

She was hiding in a uniquely colored bush that gave her some cover, but I was still able to notice her. I landed quietly on a branch and saw that she had her back turned to me, meaning she hadn't seen me. I started slowly creeping along the branch towards her, and when I was almost to the edge of the branch I jumped. I had hoped to glide in directly behind her, but of course the fin on my tail chose now to malfunction.

So instead of landing behind her like I had planned I ended up plowing straight into her, knocking her over in such a way so that I ended up directly on top of her. At that moment I was very thankful for my black scales so she couldn't see me blushing. I got off of her quickly, overcome with embarrassment. "Sorry, I-," I started to apologize but was cut off by hiccup calling my name, Astrid then calling for Stormfly soon after. We ended up flying back in silence, both lost in thought.

**Chrisfiggys: I did tweak the hiccup part a little bit, so it has some traces of my writing style, but I will start doing that less and less so you readers are able to see both out individual styles. As always, read and review and pm and all that.**

**Phzxgames: Okay guys, now we all know that this will be a pain in the *ss to write, so stay with us, and we promise, this will be up a lot faster then you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chrisfiggys: Sorry guys, I kind of forgot about this story for awhile, so not having it up soon is my fault. Anyway, without further adue… **

Chapter 1_

~Hiccup~

-o 25 Minutes Ago o-

As the dragons were heading into the forest, Astrid made a funny comment, "And I thought we had to get the stone before they had fun." Hiccup laughed to himself, they're probably just playing' His thoughts were interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. Hiccup pulled out his sword, and walked slowly towards the bush. He set his blade aflame, and a baby Gronkle ran out of the bush, running towards a man who had seemed too have been leaning against a tree, the whole time. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked, holding back a fear of the unknown.

"That my friends, is the right question." Who does this guy think he is anyway, I thought. "What the fuck are you doing on my island?" the man sounded serious now, and this scared Hiccup. The man quickly relaxed "I'm just kidding; jeez you guys need to loosen up!" Hiccup, still wondering, asked the man his name again. "It's Steven, and you?" Astrid replied before Hiccup had the chance to speak. "I'm Astrid, and this is Hiccup. We're from the island of Berk."

Steven stopped, and had started sniffing the air. "Nightfury." Astrid was puzzled. "Wait, you can smell dragons?" Steven chuckled, "Yeah, you can't?" Hiccup put his sword out, then away. "No, why would we?" Steven whistled, and a Blue-Silver Nightmare dragon appeared from the trees. "This, my little buddy, is Jerky, and my Soul-Link is Ripclaw" This Nightmare was different. Its eyes were white, and they seemed to stare into your soul, even though you can't see where he's looking… if he could at all.

As if he read my thoughts Steven said "He's blind, but his sense of smell is phenomenal, along with his hearing." "Soul-Link?" Hiccup asked. "It's a dragon you've ridden for so long, you pretty much think in unison." Like me and Toothless, and Astrid and Stormfly. "Now if you excuse me, I have an unwanted guest on my island, and I want him gone." He jumped on his dragon and flew off. Astrid jumped to say, "We should call our dragons to come and meet this guy!" Hiccup thought that would be a great idea. "TOOTHLESS!"

-o0o-

-o Now o-

They had been calling 25 minutes before any sign of Toothless or Stormfly. "STORMFLY!" They finally appeared with funny looks on their faces. "What were you doing?" Astrid had an angry look on her face. Hiccup gave her the, don't do that face and she quickly shifted from angry to happy...ish. They were obviously playing, because both dragons were covered in dirt and Stormfly looked like she had some sort of skin rash (on a dragon it appears purple instead of red) Toothless had somehow bent the bar that locked his tail fin in place.

After fixing what was broken, Steven had landed with Ripclaw, and rage seemed to fill his face. "Kill It!" He screamed, while pointing to Hiccup's dragon "No! I'm not killing my dragon!" Some understanding flowed into Steven's mind. "What are you doing with a Nightfury as a Soul-Link!? You'll get yourself killed!" Fear toned his voice, as if he had met with this fate before.

"I've had toothless for six years! He's taken on a Fucking Bewilderbeast! And is alpha back on Berk!" the tension between Ripclaw and toothless was so strong, his alpha scales were shining… red. Suddenly, Ripclaw did some thing that freaked the fuck out of everyone. He Bowed to Toothless. The Gears in Steven's mind started to turn, "You're the Dragonmaster, on Berk?" The tone in his voice shifting from anger to fear mid sentence. "Yeah, it's a long story." I said, he then replied, "I need to show you something."

~Stormfly~

To put it lightly, it was clear that toothless was not fond of this new dragon. We had been flying for about a half-hour now, and he was still glowing red. Then again I didn't like the new dragon or his rider either. And while I was sure I could hold my own against this dragon, I was glad to have toothless with me. His being alpha held great weight among all dragons, not just those on Burk. It was one of the many perks that came with having him as a friend, if only I had been the one to become alpha now that would be awesome. I looked over at him, the red on black made him look cool, it must be great to be him, I thought.

But as I looked into his eyes, I resented that statement. Because his eyes reminded me of everything he had gone through. The things he and hiccup and been through were amazing, but I realized that they had also been somewhat traumatizing. Then I remembered what his newest predicament was, I had heard Astrid and hiccup talking about it one time. They had been saying how there were no Nightfurys around so he wouldn't be able to have a mate. I wished there was some way to help him, but-

My thought was interrupted when I feel Astrid pat my back, "He says were almost there." No matter how badly my wings hurt I forced myself to growl, I didn't want to go anywhere that human was taking us, but as we dipped below the clouds I changed my mind. In front of me was a large island, and I knew immediately where we were going. Everyone did, and that is when things started to get out of hand. I could hear hiccup and Astrid quickly get into an argument with the human. It was then that I realized why hiccup and Astrid didn't want to go there.

It was a nest, and that nest would be guarded by a Bewilderbeast, and they didn't take well to another alpha entering their territory. Toothless had realized this to and was trying to turn around, saying that it was dangerous for him to be here and he needed to get away. That was one thing about him, he was extremely intent on protecting hiccup, probably another side affects of what they had been through, but even with that he still didn't like to argue unless he had to. So I growled at the new dragon, deciding to do it for him.

"Why would you bring us here?" I snarled. He replied in a voice that was way to calm for the situation, "you'll see." Anything I was about to say was drowned out by the unmistakable roar of a Bewilderbeast, it had noticed us. I knew I shouldn't be scared, after all I had seen Bewilderbeasts fight before, and I had an alpha by my side. But as it lifted up and I saw it for the first time I couldn't help but flinch backwards. I could hear the human talking as this happened, "Approach the island so they can speak on his terms."

So, much to Toothlesses obvious displeasure, we continued towards the island. What made it worse for me was that I was able to see the smirk on the new dragons face. And it only got larger as we landed on the island. I looked over at toothless and saw him looking at me, fear and apprehensiveness obvious in his eyes, and then he looked away and focused all his attention on the massive dragon in front of him. This put me over the edge, I don't know why that got such a rise out of me, but it did none the less. And as I looked back at the new dragon I snapped, lunging at him.

**Chrisfiggys: Well, there it is. I realized that I ended this very similarly to the ending of my story Master of my love. Oh well, anyway I will say that we will have the next chapter up very soon. Stay tuned!**

**phZXgames: Hello everybody! We've got a surprise for you next chapter! Hope you like it! PEACE!**


End file.
